Fair Fun
by JShark419
Summary: Gwen and Duncan are going to the fair. It's Duncan's first time, so how will it go for him? Will he have fun and what will he do? Dedicated to Wish I was a Pirate's b-day.


"So you ready?" Gwen asked Duncan.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Duncan replied with sigh. He looked over to see Gwen quirk her eyebrow at him. "What?"

"It only comes once a year," Gwen crossed her arms. "And you know how much I've looked forward to it."

"I know," Duncan replied, "It's just not my thing."

"You can at least try to like it," Gwen said, "Have some fun. That's what it's here for."

Duncan turned to look at the ferris wheel in the far background. Along with the other attractions. "I guess."

"You guess or you will?" Gwen asked, when he looked back at her.

"I will," He said quickly.

"Good," Gwen smiled happily, as she got out of the car. Duncan following suit.

The two walked past other cars and watched as people came and went. Strangers enjoying their time at the fair.

They entered the fair and gazed at the sights.

"What would you like to do first?" Gwen asked him.

Duncan shrugged, "Never been to a fair before. So I don't know what these things have."

Gwen chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Lets get our wrist bands."

"Wrist bands," Duncan questioned as he followed her to a small ticket booth.

"They let you go on all the rides," Gwen replied, waiting in line. "They work like tickets, but let you go on them endlessly."

"Cool," Duncan said actually intrigued.

They waited in line and eventually got their wrist bands.

Duncan felt the wrist band around his wrist, it was weird and the only unsettling thing about it was the color.

"Yeah, pink definitely doesn't go with my Punk Rocker look," Duncan said holding his t-shirt out.

"Neither my Gothy tone," Gwen chuckled, clutching his arm, holding out her own wrist. "But it's better than paying for tickets."

Duncan nodded, "Do they work for the food and games to?"

"Nope," Gwen frowned, "Only the rides."

"Dang!" Duncan said, "Oh well. We should get started while the night is still young."

Gwen nodded, "You're quite cheery, for someone who only ten minutes ago didn't want to be here."

Duncan shrugged, "I figured this place isn't so bad. Thought I'll give it a try and have fun, instead of being a downer."

"Geoff taught you well," Gwen smirked.

The two walked down the path, passing games and food stands and other attractions. They came upon a stage where a band was playing some classic Rock.

"You know them?" Duncan asked.

"No," Gwen replied, "But they sound awesome."

Duncan listened to the lead singers guitar solo and had to agree. He found himself moving slightly to the beat.

Gwen saw this. Knowing that her delinquent boyfriend was enjoying himself.

"Let's go there next," Gwen said dragging him away.

Duncan followed by force as she pulled him to a ride. He saw the light display that showed it's name. The Zipper.

With a slight gulp, he showed his band to the operator. And followed Gwen into a small metal basket. With a blue leather on the inside. The guy came by and set the bar in place telling them to buckle up.

Duncan looked at Gwen. "How do we buckle while standing?"

Gwen pointed, or tried to in the small space, to the black straps on the sides.

Duncan found them and did as instructed. Strapping himself in. Also making sure Gwen was to.

"What kind of ride is this?" Duncan asked, holding the downed bar in front of him, which was tight aganist his stomach.

"Basically it swings this metal basket around in circles," Gwen explained, "While making one bigger loop."

"Uh-huh," Duncan said. "I just hope I don't..."

Before he could finish, he could hear the machinery start up and the basket lift up.

Duncan and Gwen found themselves spinng around and around as the basket spun in circles. As it and the other 11 similar baskets did the same thing in a larger loop.

A good two minutes later. Duncan was back on his feet, as the ride finished.

"That was...different," He said.

"Not the best," Gwen replied, "But it's a start."

"Should have skipped this one," Duncan said rubbing the back of his head. "For what's to be protection is harder than it's supposed to."

Gwen chuckled, "I don't remember why I chose this one. Should have started with the bumper cars."

"Yeah, we should have," Duncan agreed, not sharing her amusement.

The two left and headed toward the bumper cars.

As they walked, they passed a food cart. Which made Duncans stomach rumble.

"Do you want anything?" Duncan asked.

"Sure!" Gwen shrugged nonchalantly.

They stood in line and watched as a father bought a box of nachos. His son seemed very excited.

Soon it would be their turn. They looked at the menu in the mean time. Nachos for $2.50. Medium popcorn for 2.75. Large for $3.50. And so on.

They employee asked them wanted and Duncan looked at Gwen to order first.

"Um, a medium soda and medium popcorn," She said.

"And I'll take a hot dog and a lemonade," Duncan added next.

"Alright, that will be $8.90," The employee said.

Before Gwen can offer. Duncan hands the guy a single bill.

"And there you go again," Gwen sighs.

Duncan looked at her as he handed her the food. "Force of habit."

Gwen held her purse. "There are tons in here and haven't spent any in three weeks."

"I know," Duncan said, "The guy pays and girls happy. Right?"

"Not when you're always paying," Gwen told him, "You could let me pay once in a while."

Duncan hated these feuds about him always paying for her. That's what a guy does, he pays so his girl will be happy. Why can't she see that.

"Fine," Duncan said, "Next time."

"I'll hold you to it," Gwen said.

They walked off, silence filled the air between the twoof them for a moment.

They finished their snacks and jumped into the bumper cars. Ramminng into each other and having a fun time. Not letting their money issues disturb them.

Next came the Drop Tower, which made Duncan a bit queasy just looking at it. "Um, with a full stomach, I don't think it will be safe."

"You'll be fine," Gwen said nonchalantly. Grabbing his arm and dragging him toward the ride.

"Ticket please," The nerdy employee asked.

"Wrist band," Gwen said flashing him her wrist. Duncan doing the same.

"Have fun and remember to keep your arms tucked in at all times," The employee said.

Gwen and Duncan sat in front on the left. They sat down and the red part above them came and snapped into place.

"This'll be fun," Duncan commented.

They put their seatbelts on for extra safety and the employee gave them the thumbs up that he'll start the ride soon.

Duncan nervously gave Gwen a smile as she returned it, minus the scared part.

The guy pushed some buttons and Duncan felt his heart leave his chest. As he was skyrocketed from the ground at neck breaking speed.

It stopped at the top and George could see for miles. The sight was amazing, he had to admit. It wasn't long until he had to look at it as he was rocketed back to earth.

He was able to let his heart rest for a brief moment before rocketing back to space again. He saw the entire fair ground for a brief moment. He could see Gwens car parked in the parking lot.

He had this happen several times before he and Gwen were finally reunited with their feet safely back on the ground.

Duncan felt his knees almost buckle from underneath him as he stood up. "That was way better than the Skipper."

"Agreed," Gwen agreed, her wide smile showing.

Duncan and Gwen looked back at the ride they were on and looked at each other already knowing what they other was thinking.

"Let's go again!" They say in unison.

They ride the Drop Tower again before playing some games and chatting with each other. Getting another snack and then going through a fun house.

Gwen laughed at Duncan when he had a big nose in the trick mirrors. Duncan laughed and was mezmorized slightly when the trick mirrors showed Gwen with a big butt.

She glared at him, which caused him to stop laughing.

She then laughed back at him and pointed to the mirror that showed him overweight.

As the fun grew, the hours past. Before they knew it, it was nearly eleven. And the entire fair was still alive with folks everywhere.

The two were now slowly rising into the sky. Seeing the entire entertainment center below them.

"This is the best way to end the night," Gwen said looking over the edge.

Duncan looked over the edge to, "Never been on a Ferris Wheel before. For a first time, I love it."

"I can see everything from here," Gwen commented.

"Yeah!" Duncan said showing his excitment.

The two sat back and enjoyed the cool night air.

Duncan put his arm around Gwen. Who snuggled up to him.

"Did you have fun?" She asked.

"I did," He admitted, "It was better after I told myself to just go with it."

Before the two knew it they were making out on the Ferris Wheel.

But their eyes go wide when they hear a squealing sound and hear a voice say.

"Aw crap, the Ferris Wheel's busted."

The two look at each other before looking over the edge of their basket and see they were stuck at the very top.

"It could be worse," Gwen shrugged.

"I really shouldn't have drinking those three sodas," Duncan commented.

Which then worried them both.


End file.
